Solve for $x$ : $5x - 3 = 7x + 2$
Explanation: Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 3) - 5x = (7x + 2) - 5x$ $-3 = 2x + 2$ Subtract $2$ from both sides: $-3 - 2 = (2x + 2) - 2$ $-5 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-5}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-\dfrac{5}{2} = x$